Isla Fractura
Isla Fractura (Spanish for Fractured Island)'' ''is an island off the coast of South America. It is the biggest island out of all the islands in the Wrel Archipelago. History Early history Millions of years ago (thousands of years ago, according to young earth Creationists), the island was formed via tectonic movements that carved out chunks of prehistoric South America. The result was the Wrel Archipelago. In particular, Isla Fractura was the largest chunk that was torn out of South America by plate tectonics. The island was discovered in the mid 19th century by American sailors, though they never actually set foot on the island themselves. It was not until centuries later that humans set foot on the island and discovered the unimaginable horrors, as well as the extraordinary creatures, that lived on the island. Isla Factura Incident The 21st century marked the first time in years that humans set foot on the island, with the last time people set foot on the island being the year 1938, a year before World War II began. Geography To the west is a series of mountains that plunge into deep valleys. These valleys are also home to rivers and streams, as well as lakes and creeks. The northern part of the island contains a volcano that has erupted several times throughout the years. To the west lay great plains, similar to the American Great Plains, except smaller. The center of the island is a lush jungle, similar to the Amazon Rainforest of continental South America. A massive river runs through here. Fauna and flora The island contains a massive diverse population of fauna and flora. Plant life includes fig trees, banana trees and West Indian lilacs populate the forests and massive palm trees line the beaches. The jungles contain conifers, cycads and palm trees. Animal life consists of a massive variety of both modern animals and animals thought to have gone extinct years ago. Most modern species of animals were thought to have migrated to the island during the last Ice Age, where a land bridge connected the island to South America, before earthquakes and other geological disturbances destroyed the land bridge. This land bridge possibly contributed to the survival of many animals that were originally supposed to have gone extinct. Indigenous fauna include the Collared Aracan, the green anaconda, the yellow anaconda, the red tailed boa , Pampas deer , the jaguar, the sloth, the tapir, the manatee and the capybara, just to name a few. In addition, it was discovered that other animals thought to have gone extinct, especially dinosaurs, also populate the island. This came as a massive shock to the whole world, as pretty much everybody believed that these prehistoric creatures were supposed to have gone extinct thousands, if not millions, of years ago. Gallery Fauna Includes both extinct and living animals Boar.png|Wild boar Water Buffalo.png|Water Buffalo Tapir.png|Tapir Mountain Lion.png|Mountain Lion Komodo Dragon.png|Komodo Dragon Dingo dog.png|Dingo Black Crow.png|Crow Crab.png|Crab Bull Shark.png|Bull Shark Asiatic Black Bear.png|Asiatic Black Bear River fish.png|River Fish Allosaurus.png|Alllosaurus Torvotyrannus on the hunt.jpg|Torvotyrannus, a more evolved, advanced species of Tyrannosaurus Rex Pachypodoraptor.png|Pachypodoraptor Stegosaurus-detail-header.png|Stegosaurus Ankylosaurus-detail-header.png|Ankylosaurus Pachyrhinosaurus perotorum.png|Pachyrhinosaurus Quadropedal Spinosaurus.png|Spinosaurus Ceratosaurus.png|Ceratosaurus Camarasaurus.png|Camarasaurus Edmontosaurus.png|Edmontosaurus Male Majungasaurus.png|Majungasaurus Albertosaurus.png|Albertosaurus Mosasaurus-detail-header.png|Mosasaurus Megalania-1.png|Megalania Deinotherium.png|Deinotherium